Mercedes-Benz O405 (Volgren)
=Mercedes-Benz O405 (Volgren)= From SgWiki Jump to: navigation, search Specifications *'Registration No. :' TIB958U - TIB972C *'Make :' Mercedes-Benz *'Model :' O405 *'Length :' 11,995mm *'Year :' 1999 *'Period of Registration :' 7 Dec 1999 - 28 Feb 2000 *'Passenger capacity :' **Seating : 39 **Standing : 45 **Total : 84 *'Engine Model :' OM 447 hA *'Engine Capacity :' 11,967cm3 *'Emission Standard :' Euro I *'Transmission Model :' ZF 4HP 500 *'Suspension System :' Full air suspension *'Air-Con Model :' Denso *'EDS Model :' Mobitec *'Power/Torque :' 246bhp@1900rpm/950nm@1350rpm Deployments TIB958UL (AMDEP 82) - Nikon D3000 TIB959S (WLDEP 962) - Adidas - Impossible is Nothing: F50 AdiZero. The Lightest, The Fastest. Every Team Needs Light Speed. TIB960L (WLDEP 962) TIB961J (WLDEP 962) TIB962G (WLDEP/WRDEP 965) TIB963D (KJDEP/BBDEP 77) - The Body Shop: New Nutriganics Skin Care TIB964B (KJDEP/BBDEP 77) - Nikon D3000 TIB965Z (KJDEP/BBDEP 77) - National Family Celebrations: 25 Years of Bonding Families - Live, Love & Play Together (2nd Gen) TIB966X (KJDEP/BBDEP 77) TIB967TU (WLDEP 961) TIB968RU (WLDEP 961) TIB969M (WLDEP 961/901) - DWG: Dennis Wee Group TIB970H (AMDEP 980) - Kaspersky Internet Security 2010 (feat. Jackie Chan) TIB971EU (WLDEP 961) TIB972C (WLDEP/WRDEP 965) Former Deployments TIB959S: AMDEP 67, AMDEP 969, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 961, KJDEP SP, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 962, WLDEP SP TIB960L: AMDEP 67, AMDEP 965, WLDEP SP, KJDEP SP, WLDEP SP TIB961J: AMDEP 67, AMDEP 171, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 969 TIB962G: WLDEP 851, WLDEP 970, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 962 TIB963D: KJDEP 188, KJDEP SP TIB964B: KJDEP 188, KJDEP SP TIB965Z: KJDEP 188, KJDEP SP TIB966X: KJDEP 188, KJDEP 189, KJDEP 77, KJDEP 61, KJDEP SP, KJDEP 920/922, KJDEP SP TIB967T: WLDEP 920, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 920/922, WLDEP 969, TIB968R: WLDEP 851, WLDEP 970, WLDEP 173, KJDEP 970, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 962 TIB969M: KJDEP 188 TIB970H: AMDEP 800, AMDEP 61 TIB971E: WLDEP 851, WLDEP 963, WLDEP 858, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 963, WLDEP 173, WLDEP 969, WLDEP 173, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 913E/960, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 969 TIB972C: WLDEP 851, WLDEP SP Other Informations 'Legend' *'AMDEP' - Ang Mo Kio Depot *'KJDEP' - Kranji Depot *'WLDEP' - Woodlands Depot *'BBDEP' - Overnight Parking At Bukit Batok Int, controlled by KJDEP *'WRDEP' - Overnight Parking At Woodlands Regional Int, controlled by WLDEP *'SP' - Spare Bus *'L' - Buses with newly fitted LAWO-SICMA EDS. *'M' - Buses with newly fitted Mobitec EDS. Buses *'AMDEP' - 2 Buses *'KJDEP' - 4 Buses *'WLDEP' - 9 Buses 'Advertisements' Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present *(empty): whole bus ad *'BS :' Back small - small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the metal holder on the back of bus *'B :' Back - ad covering entire back of bus *'NS :' Nearside - small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the nearside (door) metal ad holder *'N :' Near - Sticker ad, covering entire nearside of bus *'OS :' Offside small (as above) *'O :' Offside (as above) *'B3 :' Full back ad with extended part of ad at the back of the bus *'Notes' **All O405s (Volgren) have been undergone refurbishment except for buses indicated with U. **All O405s (Volgren) have been fitted with Mobitec EDS.